Travels Through a Mirror
by Songbreeze and WiccaGurl
Summary: *On Hold... Sorry* Death, Silence, and Innocence have all traveled back in time through a magical mirror to help a past in need and to save a future at war. A GW/HP crossover co-written with AlantisB! Warning: M/M relationships! -Songbreeze
1. Travels Through a Mirror: Part One

Travels Through a Mirror  
Part One  
By Songbreeze and AlantisB   
  
  
  
A/N: This is a Gundam Wing/ Harry Potter crossover that we're writing. Um... I can't think of anything else to say except that we don't own any of the characters in this fic. They belong to their rightful owners.  
  
Warning: Yaoi, mild swearing  
Couples: none as of now.  
  
  
This is the first chapter of one of the few Gundam Wing/Harry Potter crossovers without SI! We'll try our hardest to make it the best! ^.^ Enjoy the story! And be kind and write a review.  
  
  
"..." Talking!  
'...' Thinking!  
&~&~& Scene change!   
  
  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
  
  
Heero Yuy burst through the door of the safe house. His Prussian blue eye holding no emotion as he whisked by the ever-cheerful Duo Maxwell. "Hey, Hee-kun! What up?"  
  
"We're leaving." Was the curt reply.  
  
"What!?!?!?" Shrieked Duo in dismay.  
  
"OZ found us. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go pack and tell the others."  
  
"How?" asked Duo as he voiced his opinions.  
  
"Guess." Heero replied in his normal monotone voice.  
  
"Someone told them?" Duo looked over at Heero. He didn't want to think of who would tell. It couldn't have been any of the guys. There was no one else.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who?" Duo raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Hilde." came the short response.  
  
For once in his life Duo couldn't say anything. He was too stunned. A solitary tear ran down his cheek. 'Why, Hilde? I thought you left OZ. I thought you l-loved me...'  
  
  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Three Hours Later:  
  
  
  
"Does everyone have everything?" asked Quatre Reberbra Winner, the heir to the Winner fortune. He looked at everyone, wanting to make sure they didn't forget anything.  
  
"Hn," said Heero with an affirmative grunt.  
  
"..." The ever silent and stonic Trowa Barton didn't answer, but Quatre had already checked to make sure that Trowa wasn't missing anything.  
  
"Yeah!" Even though he had found out why they had to evacuate, Duo was able to be cheerful, or at least have a cheerful front. Quatre couldn't tell.  
  
"Yes," said Chang Wufie, in that 'I don't give a shit' voice of his.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell Rashid to get the cars and carriers ready," said the cheerful blond. He left the four boys to tend to their beloved Gundams.  
  
  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
On a privet shuttle to Great Britain:  
  
  
  
"Ooh Hee-kun! Where are we going?" asked Duo in a singsong voice. As much as he tried to forget that Hilde had betrayed them, no, she had betrayed him, he couldn't. So he returned to his usual past time. Annoying Heero 'The Perfect Solider' Yuy and Wufie 'I've got a stick up my ass' Chang.  
  
"Shut up Maxwell!" Replied Heero.  
  
"Oi! Wu-man! Choo have any idea where we're going?" shouted Duo across the   
shuttle. His voice echoed against the closed space loudly.  
  
"MAXWELL!!!!! How many times must I tell you that my name's Wufie! W-U-F-I-E!! I'll cut off your braid!!" Wufie went to get his katana, unfortunately Trowa, knowing something like this was bound to happen, tied him down to the chair.  
  
"Nah nah nah nah nah! You can't catch me!" Sang Duo as he blew a raspberry at Wufie.   
  
"That doesn't mean I won't get you (A/N: and your little braid too! Sorry, couldn't resist ^-^.)!" He smirked in triumph at Duo.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Duo, "You know what I just noticed! I can scream like a girl! Here listen Wufie." Duo walks up and screams by Wufie's ear and knocks Wufie out. "Whoops?" Said Duo while rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Meanwhile, Quatre, Trowa, and Heero were speaking about their new location a few seats away from Duo and Wufie.  
  
"So, we're going to stay in a dilapidated castle? Where about is it?" asked the platinum blonde. He looked over at Heero.  
  
"Yes, just out side London, Quatre," said Heero, "We should be landing soon."   
  
Quatre nodded as he looked out the window and tried to ignore Duo's annoying habit of annoying everyone when he is bored. He sighed when he heard Wufie yelling at Duo while Heero pointed his gun at Duo, ("Omae o korosu!"*) and Duo running away like a frightened kid behind Trowa begging for protection.  
  
It was going to be a long trip.  
  
  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Out side of London  
  
  
  
"So this is it, huh?" asked the boy with the braided hair. He gazed at the run down old castle that looked like it had seen better days.   
  
The walls on one side were caving in and the wooded doors looked almost rotted through. It didn't bother any of them much, they have been in worse conditioned safe houses. But the castle gave Duo, Quatre, and Trowa the strangest feelings and it felt uncomfortable.   
  
There looked to be what as an old forest near it, and what looked to be a pond or lake of some sort before it dried out. But the forest was gone, most likely blasted away by a stray blast from a weapon of a mobile suit, or perhaps a large fire. The lake or pond, whatever it was, Duo wasn't sure, was drained and just appeared as a large, semi-circle crater in front of the castle. Almost like an old mote that would be in old fairy-tales.  
  
"Yes Duo." Replied the boy with the masked forest green eyes.  
  
Timid ocean blue eyes rose to meet the one forest green eye that wasn't covered by the copper hair, "Well Trowa, I guess we should go in..."  
  
"Yes," replied the Heero.  
  
"Well, this is home sweet home from now on. It's a real fixer upper, huh Q-man?" asked the ever-cheerful, self-proclaimed Shinigami, Duo Maxwell as he jabbed Quatre in the side. He headed into the castle with the other boys at his heals.   
  
"We are all going to have roommates, just in-case something happens. I will be myself, Duo and Wufie will be in another room, and Quatre and Trowa will have the last room." Said Heero as the group entered the Great Hall.  
  
  
Duo and Wufei could be heard arguing and their voices were echoing in the Great Hall.  
  
"Wufie! Guess what?! We're roommates!" Duo cheerfully announced to him.  
  
"INJUSTICE!!!!"   
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
  
  
Quatre and Trowa had finally found a room. It was a few doors over from Wufie's and Duo's. Inside Quatre found five poster beds. They had heavy crimson drapes and polished mahogany frames and at the foot of the beds there were large trunks made from all sorts of different woods.   
  
In the corner there was a mirror. It was a full-length mirror with an ebony and gold, jewel studded frame. By the mirror to the left were some closets and even farther left were the bathrooms. "Wow, I guess this must have been a dormitory of something," said the blond Arabian. Quatre looked at Trowa 'Oh, Allah. He looks so beautiful...What? I shouldn't be thinking this. It's wrong to think like this. Boys should not like boys. They should like girls...'  
  
"..." was the only reply he got from his companion.  
  
"I guess we should go and find the oth..."   
  
"What's wrong Quatre?" asked Trowa.  
  
Quatre looked around fearfully, ignoring Trowa. He felt as if someone had dumped a bucked of ice water over his head. He got up to look around. All he saw was Trowa, the beds, the bathroom, and the mirror. He looked at the mirror again.   
  
Cautiously, he walked over to it. He now felt two icy hands on his back pushing him toward the mirror. Carefully he looked over the frame, on the frame was an incantation, a spell, but Quatre thought it was a piece of writing. "Hey Trowa, look at this." The little platinum blond coaxed the taller pilot of Heavyarms he inspected the mirror, but saw nothing but a small amount of writing.  
  
"What does it say?" Trowa asked, carefully masking his curiosity.  
  
"From present to past, from future to present, bring forth the three known as Death, Innocence, and Silence. Bring them fourth to stop evil and chaos. Bring them fourth to bring peace and safety." As Quatre read aloud the inscription the mirror began to glow green, white and black. The colours swirled and mixed becoming one. Quatre and Trowa tilted their heads at Duo's voice.  
  
"What the hell? Q-man what's happening?" asked a startled Duo. He was being dragged along the floor, making scuffs with his black boots. "Oh shit! SHIT! I can't move." Duo began to try and escape his invisible bonds, but he couldn't! He was pulled right into the mirror with Quatre's screams ringing in his ears.  
  
"Duo!" screamed Quatre, then he too, like Duo, was pulled to the mirror. He tried to reach out to Trowa, but he couldn't. He felt as if some one had bound him up and was pulling him. Before he could ask for any help, the mirror swallowed him.  
  
Trowa could only look on helplessly as Quatre disappeared. "Quatre... Quatre!!!" Trowa went towards the mirror of his own will, but when he stopped to try and reach into the mirror, he began to feel the same bonds and ropes as the others. 'Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!' After the tall silent pilot was taken, the mirror began to swirl again. Only this time in the opposite direction, the colours became separate once again and the mirror returned to normal.  
  
  
  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
* Omae o Korosu- I'm going to kill you.  
  
  
A/N: So? What y'all think? Is it any good? Please tell us in your reviews!   
Thanx!  
  
Songbreeze and AlantisB  
  
  
  



	2. Travels Through a Mirror: Part Two

A/N: Wow...only...TWO responses?! Hmm, we're going to have to come up with longer chapters and better summaries! (::SD AlantisB:: I'll fix that! Heheeh!) We hope people will read this chapter...but well, depends, ya know? (::SD AlantisB stomps her foot:: REVIEW DAMN YOU!!!!) Well, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own ANYTHING in this fic except, the... Gundam Pilots! No, just kidding we own the plot! Harry Potter belongs to the British woman named J.K Rowling, and Gundam Wing (and Pilots) belongs to er... um...I forget ^.^; But the important thing is we don't own it!  
  
  
...Japanese...  
"...talking..." (English!)  
'...thinking...'  
&~&~&~ Scene change!  
  
  
  
  
  
Travels Through a Mirror  
Part Two  
By Songbreeze and AlantisB  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
  
It was a chilly, English winter day as the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft walked down the ancient castle halls. Every where he looked there were moving picture and suits of armour, twinkling fairies and other odds and ends put together for the holiday. The halls were strangely empty as most of the students have gone home the day before for winter break as they usually do. More and more decorations were being hung all around the school as the gamekeeper, Hagrid, brang in Christmas tree after Christmas tree for the annual Christmas Day dance that was to take place in for two days.  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled behind his moon spectacles as he watched the remaining children eat their breakfast in the Great Hall. One of the more...interesting students, Harry Potter, was sitting next to his two friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The three of them seemed to be having an interesting conversation. So far it had been a lucky year for Harry; this was the first year that Voldermont hadn't attacked Harry in some form or another. Perhaps he would be able to live like a normal boy studying magic this year instead of being the famed boy that lived.  
  
The chatter around him grew in volume as more students joined the others from their dorms; many had slept in because of they didn't have to wake early for classes. Dumbledore smiled gently to his students that waved to him and he continued on his way down the hallway to his office. He reached his office door, which looked at the gargoyle statue.   
  
"Jelly beans." He said with a note of amusement in voice and a merry twinkle in his eye.  
  
The normally still gargoyle moved as the Headmaster said the correct password. Professor Dumbledore climbed the stairs quietly and the gargoyle moved again behind him blocking the entrance. He opened the wooden door and moved over to his desk glancing at the jewelled Mirror of Erised and sat down in his comfortable, soft chair. He picked up his quill and dipped in the inkbottle and began to write.  
  
Fawkes, his phoenix, chirped loudly as the mirror began to glow and he looked up from his writing to look at the mirror. It was acting strangely; colours swirled in the glass in a spiral and it glowed with magic of an incantation or spell.  
  
Suddenly something black and brown fell out the mirror and across the floor, sliding slightly. Another object flew out the mirror, just as fast. It was blonde and brown and it fell on top of the black figure that groaned. Dumbedore's eyebrows jumped upwards sharply behind his moon spectacles as he stared. Something green and blue fell out the mirror on top of the last two figures.  
  
He gazed at the mirror once more and it slowly stopped glowing and the colours swirled back and faded away in the clear substance. He pushed his chair back and got up. He moved over to the figures with caution just as the one on the bottom groaned again.  
  
The black figure spoke in slight pain. "Q-man, Tro, I mean this in the  
nicest of way so don't be offended." The voice paused as he struggled to breathe. "Get the hell off me!"  
  
Dumbledore looked at the pile of figures. He didn't understand the language, however it sounded Asian, but with more of an accent. He watched as the blonde mumbled something, which he assumed to be "sorry" as he and the brown hair boy got off the black figure. The black clothed person got up and dusted him self off. He whipped around and his yard long braid swung around like a tail as he looked at Dumbledore.  
  
He poked the blonde boy and brown hair one with the funny bangs that hung over one of his eyes and spoke again in the foreign language. "Hey guys, we got company!" He looked over at Dumbledore in emphasis. The two young boys looked at Professor Dumbledore and the blonde hair one looked around in confusion. He spoke to the other two boys and then the blonde nodded as he stepped forward and spoke in that same language.  
  
"Excuse me, who are you?" Professor Dumbledore shook his head slightly to show he didn't understand. He tried to speak in English to them, hoping one would understand.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't understand you." He smiled at them gently and the brown hair braided one's face lit up in surprise. Then he grinned cheerfully and stepped forward.  
  
"What Q-man was trying to say was, who the hell are you?" The braided one spoke in perfect Americanised English as he waved his hands in wild gestures while grinning. It didn't have the same accent as England and Dumbledore was able to pin it to the American version.  
  
"I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this school, Hogwarts." Dumbledore replied. The braided boy nodded and spoke with the other two, to translate, he supposed. The blonde hair one looked up at him and spoke with strangely accented English.  
  
"I'm Quatre Raberbra Winner and this is my friend, Trowa Barton." He glanced at his friend with the weird bangs and the braid one spoke up again with all smiles.  
  
"And I'm Duo! Duo Maxwell at your service! I may run, and I may hide, but I'll never tell a lie!" He hooked his arm around the blonde hair one, Quatre, and winked at the headmaster. "So old man, can you tell us where the hell we are?" His strange, rare, violet eyes sparkled in amusement and looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"You're in Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry. In other words, magic."  
  
Duo blinked as he chuckled. "You're kidding right? Magic doesn't exist! I think you lost a few marbles, Professor!" He made the universal sign of someone who is crazy and Quatre smiled slightly. "No really, Professor, where are we?" Duo looked at the old man again.  
  
"Perhaps if you sit down, we can discuss how you got here?" He suggested gently to the three boys, two of them nodded, the braid one lost the cheerfulness into seriousness as he and the blonde hair one sat down. Dumbledore moved behind his desk and sat in his chair again.   
  
The weird banged one, Trowa, walked over to the phoenix in curiosity. He stared at the bird for a moment before it blinked. Trowa calmly began to pet it. He spoke in the weird accented English like the blonde one. "I have never seen a type of bird like this before." His voice was soft and calm too, but it revealed no emotion, like his face.  
  
"It's a phoenix."  
  
"What? No way! They are like, a legend, man! There are no such things!" cried Duo as he stared at the bird in disbelief. Dumbledore smiled gently again and tried to calm the young boy.  
  
"The Phoenix are not a legend, as you can see from my pet, Fawkes, who is sitting here in this office." He gazed at Trowa that just sat down, and the other two young boys. "He was just reborn last year and has been growing rather nicely, don't you think?"  
  
Quatre smiled some and spoke politely. "He is very beautiful, Mr. Dumbledore." Dumbledore smiled and leaned onto his desk some and folded his hands. "Would you like to tell me how you got here? If you don't mind."  
  
The blonde smiled fully and began to weave his tale of how they had ended up at Hogwarts, leaving out things like the Gundams and the mission.  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
  
Heero and Wufei ran into the room where they heard the screams. Two sets of eyes widened in shock as the silent pilot of Heavyarms was pulled into a mysterious looking mirror. The mirror glowed when Trowa was fully in the mirror and the colours began to swirl in the opposite direction as the mirror returned to normal.  
  
The two Gundam pilots looked around for Duo or Quatre but they were no where to be found. Heero narrowed his eyes as he walked over to the mirror and looked for anything suspicious that may have cause the three pilots to disappear. All he found was a small inscription that didn't seem too important. He looked up at the top of the tall mirror and "Mirror of Erised" was engraved upon the wood frame neatly. 'This isn't right,' he glared at the mirror like it would shatter at his gaze. 'Something happened to Quatre, Trowa, and Duo and this mirror was responsible for it somehow.'  
  
Wufei got tired of looking around at the boring room. There was nothing in the large chests but some old black cloth that smelled horrible and was all chewed up by moths. 'Maxwell.' He growled in his mind. 'This has to be Maxwell's fault somehow!'  
  
"Have you found anything Yuy?" Wufie asked with a slight Chinese accent.  
  
Heero turned to look at him and replied in a monotone voice. "Just an inscription on the arm of the mirror. That's all." Wufei frowned as he glared at the mirror and the Chinese boy glanced at his watch from under his armband.  
  
"Its late, we'll look for more in the morning." He walked out the room and Heero stood there for a moment longer before he left too.  
  
A wisp of a being that looked like mist appeared from out of the walls and smiled at the mirror, his eyes showed hope for a moment before he ducked back into the wall. Peeves planned on how to torment the muggles that had come to the Hogwarts castle. He grinned evilly as he turned invisible. This would be the most fun he had in centuries! He cackled and his ghostly voice echoed in the castle making Wufei and Heero shiver from an unseen chill.  
  
He was going to have fun with these two stuck up mortals and no one was around to stop him!  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
  
Well? Did you like it? Surprised a bit at Peeves being the ghost that pushed Quatre to the mirror Well who else did you expect...Nearly Headless Nick? Blah! We know it's a bit short but you did like it didn't you? Please review! Review, review, and um... review because the more reviews I get the sooner I'll continue the story!  
  
What will happen to Duo and the others at Hogwarts? What adventures await for our heroes next time on Travels Through a Mirror?  
-AlantisB and Songbreeze  
  



	3. Travels Through a Mirror: Part Three

A/N: Hmmm

A/N: Hmmm... 11 reviews total...that's...*Songbreeze is seen taking off her sock and shoes*...that's...9 whole new reviews!!!!!!! That's good...I think *Gets into the thinking position (you know when Winne the Pooh needs to think and he sits on a log with one arm over his chest and the other taps his head? That's the position) 'Think, think, think, think'* Yup! It's a good thing but we would love to get....10 more reviews total (this is posted under 2 authors) so... the next chapter won't be posted until we get 10 more reviews. So remember to review...*pulls out pendulum* You are going to review...you are going to review...you are going to review...

Disclaimer: Well... what can I say except... SDA (Standard Disclaimer Applies).

...Talking in Japanese...

"...Talking in English..."

'...Thinking in any language...'

&~&~&~= Scene change

Travels Through a Mirror

Part 3

It was morning in the castle and the Japanese Gundam Pilot Heero Yuy woke up to a beautiful sunset. Pinks, reds, oranges, yellows, purples, and blues kissed the sky as the earth woke up and cleansed itself of the night. But to Heero, none of this mattered. He was on a mission. Only it wasn't a mission form Doctor J... it was more of a personal mission. He strolled up the large empty stone halls and only stopped when he was face to face with a large oak door. Without thinking he barged right in and woke the only other pilot in the large deserted heap of stone, a Chinese boy named Chang Wufie. 

Yuy!!!! shouted Wufie, Damn! What the hell are you doing????

I'm waking you up. We need to find out what happened to Trowa and Quatre. Replied the pilot in monotone. His voice never revealing anything, however if you looked close enough you could see that he was worried.

What about Duo? asked the black haired pilot.

Him too.

Alright, let's go. Said Wufie as he got up and headed towards the bathroom.

&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&

"Well, that was quite...interesting," said Prof. Dumbledore and Quatre finished speaking. 'Hmm, it seems as if he's... Well he's not lying, he's just not telling the complete truth.' 

"Yes, we have always led... different lives than our peers." Replied Quatre, the dim light of the room making his platinum hair gleam.

"That's for sure Q-man!" Shouted Duo, his long braid bouncing.

"I have a feeling that you three are in need of a place to stay, am I right?" Asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Yup!" said the longhaired pilot.

"Well, this is a large enough establishment, you could stay here if you want." Offered Dumbledore, his blue eyes sparkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

"That is most kind of you to offer Professor Dumbledore," said Quatre.

"Since you are at Hogwarts, you must have some sort of magical ability. Therefore, we- the staff and I- are obligated to sort you into your houses. We shall also give you an exam to see where you place in our school and what year you should be placed in."

"So, how exactly do you 'sort' us?" asked Trowa, speaking for all three of the boys.

"It's really a simple procedure really..." started the Professor as he looked around at the boys. He saw them tense as soon as he issued his statement. "All we have to do is place The Sorting Hat and it will tell us where you belong. Then one of the teachers shall escort you into Hogsmade (A/N: I know Hogsmade is a small town, but in this story it'll be just like Diagon Alley, only a little smaller.) to buy some school supplies." Dumbledore watched as the three teams exhaled in relief.

"So, Professor D, how ya gonna evaluate us?" asked the ever discreet, almost unflappable, God of Death.

"It's rather simple actually, the hat will tell me where each of you belong academically speaking." Said the Professor as he got up to retrieve the hat off the shelf." The hat itself was old and tatters with one especially large rip on the brim. 

"So, exactly how do we get sorted by this...hat?" asked Quatre.

"All yeah have to do is put me on your head!" said the...Hat.

"What the Hell?????????" shouted Duo.

"Excuse me but could you come here?" Dumbledore asked Trowa. Trowa walked over to the Professor. "Here, just... open your mind." Instructed the older man.

As soon as Trowa had placed the hat on his head he hear a voice. "Hmm...It looks to me like your very determined and will do anything to complete a task. Plenty o' courage and loyalty in there too. There's also a lot of underlying emotion. I think you would do well in both Gryffindor and Slytherin. However I fell that you should be in GRYFFINDOR!"

"Excellent. Duo, I think, please come here." Doing as he was bid, Duo walked over to where the Professor and Trowa were. Lifting the hat from Dumbledore's hands; he placed it on his head.

Now Duo heard the voice inside his head, "Oh my! There has been lots of tragic event in your past, unfortunately they have all dealt with and ended in death. I see a dark connection and yet there is a beam of light. You have proven yourself to be courageous and loyal many times. I think you shall join your friend in GRYFFINDOR!" 

"Well, well. It seems that you are next Quatre," said Duo as he pulled off the hat.

"'K," said the blonde as he strode over to Duo and placed the hat on his head.

"You are quite an enigma. You are a pure hearted person, and yet you have spilled blood. You have plenty of courage too, like your friends. You have also had to put up will horrible things in you past and present. You seem to be well in-tune with people's thoughts and feelings. I think I shall keep you three together by putting you in GRIFFINDOR!" Analyzed the Hat as it spoke in Quatre's mind.

"Well, since it is Christmas, I shall introduce you to the Gryffindors that stayed here for the holidays at Dinner. However we shall head to Hogsmade to gather you supplies after you select your courses. " Said Professor Dumbledore as he placed the Hat on. After a few moments he took the hat off and spoke to the trio. "You will all be attending Hogwarts as Fifth Year students. The Hat told me that you shall have to trouble catching up in your work." The old man walked over to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. "The courses which are standard are Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, and Herbology. There is also Astronomy, which is optional. The elective ,for lack of better word, courses are Care of Magical Creatures, Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Divination, Arithmacy..." said Dumbledore as he explained what each of the courses involved. 

"I think I shall take Care of Magical Creatures and Divination," said Quatre tentatively.

"I think I'll stick with Q and take the same," said Duo as Professor Dumbledore wrote the courses down.

"I'll take the same." Was the curt reply from Trowa.

"Then it's settled. You three shall start when the break is over," taking a look at his watch Professor Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Oh my! Look at the time. We shall go to collect your things another day. It's nearly dinnertime. After dinner Professor McGonagall shall escort you to the Gryffindor Common Room and shall show you where your sleeping quarters are. Is that clear?"

"As crystal!" came Duo's smart-ass reply.

"Very well. If you'll follow me, we shall head to the Dinning Hall." The Professor stood and led the trio of handsome men outside his office and down to the Dinning Hall

&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&

Harry looked over at his best-friends Ron and Hermione. The three of them were sitting at the one table in the dinning hall. This year there were only thirteen students staying at Hogwarts: four Gryffindors (Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione), four Slytherins (Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, and Blaise Zambini), two Huflepuffs (a set of third year twins), and three Ravenclaws (Cho, and her friends: Erica and Angela). So far this year, they had been quite fortunate. Voldermort hadn't attacked once. He was quietly talking with Ron and Hermione about a prank to play on Snape when Professor Dumbledore walked in with three handsome boys about their age behind him. Dumbledore walked to the head of the table and the boys followed him, standing to the side, like soldiers at attention.

"Student and teachers, I have the pleasure to introduce three new students. They have traveled here from Japan and are going to be staying here for the rest of the school year. Please boys, introduce yourselves."

"Hello, I am Quatre Rebarbra Winner. It's a pleasure to meet you," said the blonde, who was closest to Dumbledore. He had ocean blue eyes that were filled with kindness and understanding. 

"Trowa Barton," came the curt reply from the boy to Quatre's right. He had copper hair and masked forest green eyes that looked indifferent.

"Hiya! I'm Dou Maxwell! I may run, and I may hide, but I'll never tell a lie! 'Tis a pleasure to meet 'cha!" said the boy furthest from Dumbledore. He had dancing amethyst eyes and his hair was pulled back in a yard long braid. 

"These three have all been sorted into Gryffindor. I hope that you will all welcome them here. And now for dinner. Recto-lumos!" Said the Professor and food 'n' drink appeared in the gold dishware. "Please tuk in." Said the Professor as he sat down.

Silently, the three boys made their way down the table to a place where they could sit. Once they sat down they quickly ate and started to talk. "Hey Q, look at the roof, it looks like they sky," said Duo as he finished off his pumpkin juice.

"Yes it does. I was planing to go to the library later this evening and reading up on this place, would you guys care to join me?" asked the seemingly harmless blonde. 'Please say yes Trowa'

"Sure" was the only reply that came from Trowa. 'Oh, why does he have to be so nice about everything? Does he do that just to torture me?'

"Well I guess we should go to bed, we have to get up earlier because of the time difference." Quatre said, as usual he was worried about everyone's well being.

"Yea, let's go after dinner." Replied Duo.

&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&

"Hey, look at the new kinds," whispered Hermione to her best-friend Ron Weasley and her best friend turned crush, Harry Potter.

"Yea, they seem okay." Replied Ron, Harry agreed with Ron by shaking his head.

"Come on!"

"Hey Hermi! Where ya going?" asked Ron.

"I'm gonna go say hi," she turned around, her hands on her hips, "Aren't you gonna come?"

"Yes."

"Yea."

The trio went over to the other side of the table. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." Said a girl with bushy brown hair, brown eyes and a smile. "This is Ron Weasley," she said pointing to the boy on her left with red hair and green eyes. Then she pointed to the boy on her right. He had messy black hair and sparkling green eyes. "And Harry Potter." As she said this, Hermione offered her hand.

"Hello Miss Hermione," said Quatre as he kissed her hand. "I'm Quatre Raberbra Winner." He said as he shook both boys' hands. When he shook Harry's he felt a flash of pain he almost cried out. 'He must have been through a lot.'

"Hiya! I'm Duo! Pleased to meet 'cha!" Said the boy with a braid to Quatre's right.

"Hello," came from the boy to Quatre's left. 

"This is Trowa," said the little blonde Arabian, with an almost completely hidden tone of affection in his voice.

"So, what year are you guys in?" asked Ron.

"Think that dude Dumbledore put us in 5th."

"Cool, we're all in 5th year too." Said Harry.

"What classes do you have?" asked Hermione.

"Well, Miss Hermione, we are taking the required courses and Divination, and Care for Magical Creatures." As the five boys and single girl talked, only three of the boys felt like someone was watching them. And from somewhere in the room a pair of cold, emotionless gray eyes watched every move.

More A/N: I don't think I got all the classes right and I apologize if I missed any (could you tell me what classes I missed if I did miss any?). I don't know how many elective courses one gets. So I have decided that each student will have two. If made any mistakes in any of the info, please tell me what the correct info is in your review. Thanx! –Songbreeze and AlantisB.


	4. Travels Through a Mirror: Part Four

Travels Through a Mirror  
Part 4  
By Songbreeze and AlantisB  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own 'em! Quit rubbin' it in!  
  
...Talking in Japanese...  
  
"...Talking in English..."  
  
'...Thinking in any language...'  
  
&~&~&~= Scene change  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
A Slytherin boy of about 15 with white blonde hair and cold steel grey eyes looked across at the Gryffindor table. His name was Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and when looked across to the table, he closed in on Weasel, Potty and Mudblood, then at the three new transfer students.  
  
The first one looked stonic. He had copper hair and jungle green eyes. 'Hmm. It seems he doesn't want people to know that he has emotion, let alone what he's feeling.' The second boy had an aura of purity and innocence. With his platinum blonde hair and his ocean blue eyes, he looked like one of the angels portrayed by the muggle painter, Michaelangelo. 'Hmm. He is beautiful and so full of purity and innocence. Although, I can't, for the life of me understand why he wasn't put in Huffelpuff...' The third boy had sparkling amethyst eyes and a yard long braid. He seemed to be an exuberant person, but he had an underlying aura of death and destruction. The beauty of this boy, Duo, stunned Draco. Keeping an eye on him, Draco settled down and ate his meal.  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
As ten o'clock was nearing, many students, including Ron and Harry had retired to their Common Rooms. "Um, excuse me, Miss Hermione," asked the platinum blonde boy.  
  
"Yes, Quatre," replied the bushy haired girl.  
  
"Where about is our Common Room?"  
  
"Oh goodness! You weren't told?"  
  
"No miss, we were only told to come here." Said Quatre.  
  
"Oh well, follow me. We are in the same house, however Harry and Ron will show you to your room."  
  
"Thank you most kindly, Miss Hermione."  
  
"You're welcome Quatre, but please, call me Hermione." Hermione said, almost giggling aloud at his politeness. 'If only Harry and Ron had such manners.' She thought wistfully.  
  
"Very well M... Hermione." Said Quatre as he corrected himself.  
  
Quatre, Trowa, Duo, and Hermione all got up, from the long oak table and headed out the left exit. Walking down the long stone corridor, past the suits of armour and numerous painting, the three boys almost ran into Hermione as she stopped in front of a painting of a large dark-haired lady, in a purple dress on a pink background.   
  
"Hey, babe?" Duo asked. "You do know that this is a painting, right?"  
  
"Well, of course I'm a painting? What else would I be? A suit of armour?" Asked the painting.  
  
"What the hell?" Shouted Duo. "H-how can you talk?"  
  
Hermione looked as if she was about to explode with laughter. Sneaking a look at Trowa and Quatre, she was delighted to see a slackened jawed Quatre staring at the painting. However, much to her disappointment, Trowa's face was still impassive. Frowning slightly, she told the boys, "Yea, it's a painting. She covers the entrance to our Common Room. We have to tell her the password in order to get in."  
  
At just the right moment, the Fat Lady asked, "Password?"  
  
"Flubberworm." Said Hermione. The boys watched in amazement as the Fat Lady swung upwards, revelling a rounded corridor that led to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked Quatre, Duo and Trowa as she climbed in to the hole. Without a second thought, Duo followed her however Trowa and Quatre were a little more cautious about following Hermione.   
  
When Trowa, Quatre, and Duo stepped out of the portrait hole, they were amazed at the sight that lay before their eyes.  
  
The Gryffindor Common Room was a large room with two stairways at the back. The room was hexagonal in shape and on the far wall there was on large staircase that split into two different staircases that went to the left and the right.  
  
On the centre wall to the right there was a great stone hearth with a large magenta banner above it. The banner sported only the word Gryffindor in gold alongside a golden Griffin. The hearth had a large roaring orange, red and yellow fire, spreading a warm glow throughout the room. Around the fire were many over-stuffed magenta chairs with magenta and golden throw pillows. There were also three couches of the same decor.   
  
On the opposite wall of the hearth there was a large carved oak table with many plush chairs. From the centre of the ceiling there was a large candelabra. Along the wall there were many torches, as well as up the staircase.   
  
The floor of the Common Room was a deep honey coloured oak. Many rugs of different sizes were placed along the hardwood floor.  
  
Hermione smiled at the three boys, two gaping like fish while the other remained impassive. "Quatre, Duo, Trowa? You rooms are this way." She said as she crossed the room.   
  
Quatre was the to come out of his stupor. He quickly grabbed Duo's hand and pulled him across the room to where Hermione was standing. "Which stair case do we go up?" The blonde boy asked.  
  
"You three will go up the staircase to the left. There is a dormitory with the plaque: Fifth Year Boys, on it. I guess, since you have no luggage, that you three just choose one of the beds, that isn't occupied, and, well, crash."  
  
"Thanks babe!" Duo said, flipping his braid over his shoulder as he climbed up the stairs, while Trowa bowed slightly and followed the braided boy.  
  
"Thank you very much, Hermione," Said Quatre as he place a kiss on the back of her hand.   
  
Hermione blushed and stammered her thanks as Quatre turned and climbed up the large staircase. Whispering "Goodnight," she turned and went to her bedroom.  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
The room the three pilots were staying in look like it had come out of a fairytale. The large rectangular room had a bathroom at the opposite wall to that of the door. The walls were large and made of stone. Near the bathroom there was a large hearth, almost identical to the one in the Common Room.   
  
The room contained eight large poster beds. Each had maroon draped and silk maroon sheets with maroon and gold duvets. Three regular pillows, three throw pillows and a single body pillow, all covered in maroon silk, adorned each bed.  
  
The four beds on the left side of the door were already taken, as was the bed closed to the bedroom on the right side.   
  
The Gundam pilots chose the three beds on the right side. Duo on the end closest to the bathroom, then Quatre in the middle bed and Trowa on the outside, closest to the door. Even though they were safe, Trowa acted like the mercenary solider he was, and forever will be. Quatre supposed that he chose that bed so that he could escape if necessary.   
  
Quatre sighed wearily as he sat on his bed, stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. Whispering "Good Night" to his comrades and to Harry and Ron, he drifted into a fitful sleep.  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
Quatre's Dream:  
  
It was dark. There was no other way to describe it. He was in a large circular room. It was very cold in the room and it was made entirely of stone and wood. Slowly, Quatre got to his feet and walked over to the staircase. As quietly as he could, Quatre climbed up the stairs and gasped at the site before his eyes.  
  
There was a man in the middle of this new room. He was rather old. He had the appearance of a seventy-year-old man, only he seemed to have the spirit of a man no older than fifty. The man stood over a large iron cauldron which contained a bubbling acidic green potion. Quatre could hear the man as he spoke.  
  
"Oh, Ancient Gods of Magic! I, Merlin, beseech you! Please come forth and let this mirror of Erised be your gateway. Let this mirror hold the power to bring you warriors of Innocence, Death and Silence to save a past in peril. Let them travel back, with their steeds. Let them save us all!" As Merlin finished saying the incantation, he took the mirror to his left and placed it into the cauldron. As soon as the mirror was completely covered in the green fluid, a bright white light shone, blinding Quatre.  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Professor Trelawney woke up with a start. Reaching for her thick glasses, she sat up, retrieved her shall and headed out of her living quarters and straight to the Headmaster's bedroom.  



	5. Travels Through a Mirror: Part Five

Travels Through A Mirror ****

Travels Through A Mirror

Part 5

By Songbreeze and AlantisB

Disclaimer: We don't own 'em. Enough said.

...Talking in Japanese...

"...Talking in English..."

'...Thinking in any language...'

~&~&~... Scene Changing...~&~&~

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&

He was hiding. That much Heero Yuy knew for sure. He was hiding in the shadows as a blonde haired boy sat across from him on the stone staircase. The boy looked a doppelganger of his comrade, Quatre Reberbra Winner. His face, marred by shadows was looking across the room at an old man of about seventy. The man said something about beseeching gods and making a mirror a doorway of some sort. Then as soon as the man threw some...thing into the... cauldron, a bright light filled the room.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&

Heero bolted up right as soon as his eyes opened. 'Good.' He thought as he noticed that he was still in his room. Panting heavily, he left his room in search of his other comrade in arms, Wufie.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&

Quatre woke up with a start. Blinking rapidly, he gazed around the dorm room. To his right, Duo lay snoring, sprawled across the bed. To his left lay Trowa, he was fast asleep on his side, facing Quatre with his arm over the side of the bed where his gun usually resided. 'Hmm... I guess that while he lived with the mercenaries, he had to make sure his was armed at all times. Or they would have killed him... Or worse.' Quatre swallowed hard as he though what could have happened to his friend.

Sighing heavily he banished all thought from his mind and rolled over and fell back asleep. 

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&

As usual Trowa, Duo and Quatre were up and dressed as soon as the first rays of the morning sun streamed through the window. Today was December twenty-third, two days before Christmas. The trio of young men was supposed to go out to Hogsmade so they could buy their school supplies.

"Hey! Quatre!" Duo hollered across the Common Room in Gryffindor Tower.

"Shh! Duo, it's 8 in the morning and some people are still trying to sleep!" Hissed Quatre as he crossed the room to speak with Duo. "What do you want?" He asked civilly. 

"We're going to Hogsmade today, remember? We gotta leave early, common! Lets go!"

Quatre sighed at the over exuberant Duo, while Trowa just shook his head.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&

Leaving the common room, they trekked down the numerous halls until the stood in front of the Gargoyle statue the blocked the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Now, what was the password... anyone remember?" Duo asked.

"Jelly beans," stated Trowa, who jumped a bit when the gargoyle jumped down from the post and reviled a door. 

Just as Trowa went to open the door, a frazzled looking Professor Trelawny popped out and stared straight at the three boys. Her eyes widened and she paled considerably. Without so much as a "Hello," she rushed down the hall to her room.

"What was that about?" Duo asked.

"I have no idea," replied Quatre. "It doesn't matter though. We must go and see Professor Dumbledore."

With a sigh, Duo followed Trowa and Quatre through the door and into Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Good morning boys. I trust that you have all slept well."

"Yes, thank you, sir." Replied Quatre, speaking for all three.

"Umm... Professor Dumbledore, we were wondering what time we are to leave to get our school things."

"Ahh... is that all? We will leave after breakfast, I will come and collect you in the Great Hall."

"Professor Dumbledore, how will we pay for our supplies?" Trowa asked.

"Do not worry about it, I will see to that." The Professor said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, I suppose that you are getting hungry?" He asked as Duo's stomach rumbled.

With a sheepish smile and a nod of his head, Duo dragged Trowa and Quatre outside the office and out into the hall.

Once outside the hall, Duo placed an arm around both Trowa and Quatre and said, "Well, you heard the Professor, time to eat!" 

While Trowa masked his feelings with indifference, Quatre said, "Duo! Is food all you think about?"

Mockingly, Duo gasped. "Quatre! You wound me!" HE said as he placed a hand over his heart. "You KNOW I think about things other than food!"

"Oh?" Quatre asked as he arched his eyebrow.

"Yeah! I think about sleeping and sex and Heero... Ooh! Heero covered with chocolate sauce! Yum..." Duo said as he prattled on and on about the different sauces he'd like to try on Heero.

"Duo!" Quatre said in a stern voice.

Duo looked over at Trowa, then turned back to Quatre. Lowering his head he whispered, "Oh come on. It's not like you don't want Trowa like that," into Quatre's ear, and was rewarded when Quatre turned a pleasant shade of cherry red.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&

When Harry woke up, he noticed three things. First: the new kids were gone, second: Ron was still asleep and third: the sun was up. Stifling a groan, Harry got out of bed and went to the bed beside his. "Hey Ron!" Harry whispered as he shook the red haired boy. "Wake up!"

"Noooo, gimme five minutes, Mom." Came the muffled reply.

"RON!" Harry shouted.

"AHHHHH!" Ron screamed as he bolted out of bed, "I'm up! I'm up!" Turning around, he saw Harry Potter.... A laughing Harry Potter. "What's so funny?"

"No-nothing." Harry choked out. After a few moments, he had calmed down enough to speak. "You'd better get dressed, breakfast won't last forever, and besides, Hermione and I want to go to Hogsmade today. Are you going to come?"

"Yeah, I'm running out of dung bombs."

"So, I'll meet you in the common room in a few, k?"

"Sure." Ron said as Harry left. Getting up, Ron rummaged around his trunk and pulled out his robes. After pulling them on, he dashed down the stairs and into the common room where he saw Harry and Hermione. "Good Morning all."

"Morning Ron." Hermione said smiling.

"Hey Ron." Said Harry, "Ready to go for breakfast?"

"Yeah, lets go." Ron said as he headed towards the portrait hole.

The three teens made their way down the hall, when they spotted the three new kids coming out of Dumbledore's office.

"Well, you heard the Professor, time to eat!" They heard the brunette with the long hair tell his companions.

"Duo! Is food all you think about?" The little blonde to his side asked him.

In a sarcastic voice the brunette, Duo replied, "Quatre! You wound me! You KNOW I think about things other than food!"

"Oh?" The blonde, Quatre asked.

"Yeah! I think about sleeping and sex and Heero... Sex with Heero. Heero covered with chocolate sauce! Yum..." The brunette.

Harry, Ron and Hermione took a double take at the boy's answer. 'Who's Heero?' and 'What?' were the most predominant thoughts that ran through the trio's head.

"Duo!" The blonde said in a reprimanding voice.

Looking closer, they saw Duo's head move down to whisper something in Quatre's ear after he looked at the tall boy. Sporting amused looks as they watched the blonde went from looking normal to looking like an overly ripe tomato in less than ten seconds.

The three boys kept walking down the hall as their little spat ended, the tall one looking behind them. Harry, Hermione and Ron knew they had been seen when the boy made eye contact with all three of them. He eyes flashed form a moment, before turning back to their normal, passive, look.

Glancing at each other, the three Hogwarts students had one similar thought run through their head, 'Who are these guys?'

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&

Trowa watched Quatre as Duo chatted continuously during breakfast. Looking down he ate some toast. 'How did we get here? And what are we supposed to do?' He thought.

Duo sat between Quatre and Trowa. He smiled as he noticed the looks Trowa kept shooting Quatre. "So then," He said between bites of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon to Quatre, "What exactly are we supposed to get?"

"I believe that Professor Dumbledore will be handing us a list to use."

"Oh... hey what do you think'll happen to our Gundams?" Duo asked both Trowa and Quatre.

Quatre stiffened slightly. "I don't know, there are many different possibilities."

Trowa spoke up, the first time all meal, "They could be at the base still, or some how, using this magic, they could have been transported with us."

"Yeah, that's true... I wish Deathsythe were here. I miss him." Duo said. A moment of silence passed between the three boys. 

"Good Morning!" A cheery female voice said.

All three pilots looked up into the smiling face of Hermione. 

"'Morning babe." Duo said with a wink, causing Hermione to flush.

"Good Morning Hermione," Quatre said with a smile as he kissed her hand, while Trowa nodded his greeting.

"Good Morning," said two masculine voices.

"Good Morning Harry, Ron." Quatre said politely.

"Morning!"

Trowa barely nodded his head; through he did make eye contact with the boys and watched as they squirmed. "We must go and see Dumbledore." Trowa said to his two friends. 

"Right," Duo said, "See ya guys later."

"Good bye." 

"Uh... right." Said Ron, speaking for all three of them.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&

"So, Professor, where exactly are we going?" Duo asked the older man.

"We're going to a town called Hogsmade." Reaching into his cloak pocket, he handed the boys all a book list. "These are the things that you will require this year."

Quatre, Duo and Trowa scanned their supplies lists.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&

__

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WHITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform:

    1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)
    2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear
    3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)
    4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags.

Set books:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory, Vol.5 _by Adalbert Waffling_

An Intermediate's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emric Switch_

The Complete Encyclopaedia of Magical Plants, Herbs and Fungi _by Dreama Blossom_

1001 Poison, Potions and Drafts _by Drusilla Williams_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamandor_

Vampires, Gouls and Hags: The Guide to Dark Creatures _by Samuel Harris_

Unfogging the Future, Level 5 _by Cassandra Vablatsky_

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat Or a toad

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&

No one spoke during the ride into Hogsmade, for each person was lost in his own thoughts...


	6. Author's Notes On Hold

Hi Everyone!  
  
Now, I know that you're probably wondering when we're going to update, but the truth of the matter is that Alantis and I have decided to put this fic on hold. Alantis is in charge of writing the next few chapters and has decided not to write for a while. I, on the other hand, am trying to finish my DBZ/Pokemon crossover. I am also helping my friend Jen maintain her site, and it's one BIG site. So hopefully we'll have an update soon and who knows, I may just decide to update it myself! I hope you all have enjoyed reading this fic so far and thank you all so much for your support. It really means a lot to the both of us.  
  
-Songbreeze 


End file.
